


At Peace

by PhantomSpade



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place after the end of NG.The nightmare of Kakuya is long over, with everyone trying to move on with their lives.





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> NG (c) Aksys Games

It has been three months since that fateful summer. It was almost like waking up from a dream. Or more accurately, a nightmare. 

Kijima managed to get back to his normal life, although there has been some changes there and there. He has quit his job as an underground fighter and started working more at his aunt's bar, and decided to take some time off from picking college. 

Then there was Kakuya. 

He may have won her game, but the prize he gotten wasn't something to write home about. Being sealed up in his bathroom mirror made him slightly uncomfortable, but it was somewhat worth it. Anything to keep her from coming out again. Who would've thought that he had spiritual powers to save the day? 

"...God, she's running late again." 

Kijima grumbled as he and Ami stood by the structure of Kissouji Station before them. The young man had received a call from Hazuki that she wanted to invite both him and his cousin with her for something. She had hung up before he could ask, but he had an idea of what it was. 

"She can't help it, Big Brother. Being an idol is a lot of work. Especially as Momo." 

Ami said, fiddling with her headphones while shuffling her feet mindlessly. After her kidnapping, Kijima was worried about her mental state for a while, yet she had reassured him that she was fine. Regardless, he and Natsumi had become more protective of her since then. One could never be too careful. 

"...True. Although, I'm not an idol expert, so I wouldn't really know." 

Just after he said that, he heard a familiar voice calling out to them from the distance. Kijima let a faint smile graced his face as he knew who was coming. 

"Haa..ha..ha...S-Sorry I'm late!" 

Kijima barely spared a glance to see Hazuki standing before them, bent down with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. He wryly thought to himself that the idol should consider exercising often. 

Ami greeted the older girl cheerfully. "Hello, Kaoru! We weren't waiting that long. Right, Akira?" 

The boy shrugged with his usual stony stare. "More or less."

Hazuki ignored his answer and stood back up, having regained her stamina from running. "Well then..." 

She clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Shall we get going?" 

Ami hummed cheerfully while Kijima gave a small nod. Today, they had a destination in mind that they had been meaning to go to together: the cemetery. 

The three took the usual route and made their way towards the cemetery. Kijima still remembered the last time being there where he and Hazuki fake-dated to test the rumor behind the vending machine. As he had expected, he didn't die from a cursed drink, but the sour taste had put him off. 

Takamura's grave stood as elegant as ever. Still decorated with the offerings given there, nothing had really changed. Of course, Kijima and Ami have been visiting her grave more often now since sealing Kakuya. And occasionally, they were joined by Hazuki and even Amanome. The latter claimed that he was only doing it to win brownie points from Natsumi, which didn't surprise Kijima much, but he knew that his friend cared for Ami. 

Hazuki sat down first, with Ami sitting down on her right and Kijima on her left. All of them sat on their knees and folded their hands in their laps. Hazuki was the first to speak. 

"Good morning, Yuri. It has been a little while. I brought Ami and Kijima here with me." 

She gestured to the two, which Kijima thought was unnecessary but he kept quiet and let his friend continue. Ami, of course, peeped out a soft "hello" at the grave. 

"I know it's kinda late to tell you this, but...we did it. We've beaten Kakuya and got Ami back! All thanks to Kijima having actual psychic powers." 

Kijima rolled his eyes at her remark, but took a bit to look down at his gloved hands. It was unbelievable that these very hands actually had spiritual powers in them. Yet, it was thanks to his powers that he saved Ami 

"Turns out, Kijima's father was the famous author Miroku. And he was the one where he got his powers from. Isn't it amazing? The powers part, I mean." 

Hazuki looked back at her friend with an apologetic expression, possibly because she thought she was admiring Miroku himself and wanted to clarify herself. Kijima waved a hand in reassurance, knowing that she hadn't meant it. 

Ami fidgeted by his side and took one of his hands into her own, squeezing it with all of her strength her tiny hand could muster. He hadn't really told her about his recent discovery about his lineage. He didn't want to talk about it, and Ami was considerate enough not to ask. 

"Anyway, Kakuya is now sealed up in Kijima's mirror. It's not much of a permanent solution, but we know how to keep her from getting out. No one will ever have to suffer from her again." 

Clasping her hands together, Hazuki closed her eyes and lowered her head, whispering a prayer to the grave. Ami followed suit, even pausing for a second to touch her headphones that once belonged to Takamura. Kijima sat silently and just bowed his head down a bit, choosing to let his silence speak for him.

He wondered what Takamura was thinking from beyond the grave. He wondered if things would've been different if Kakuya hadn't gotten to her. Would the doll still have gone after him and took Ami to goad him? 

He shook his head, immediately disregarding that line of thought. Kakuya would still come after him no matter what. In the end, he was destined to play her dangerous game. 

"Yuri..." 

Ami's soft voice broke through the somber atmosphere after she and Hazuki were done praying. Her expression was downcast, facing Takamura's grave with a sorrowful stare.

"When Kakuya pretended to be you, I was scared and sad. I thought...you hated me for...for not giving you my offering..but I..." 

The girl paused, closing her eyes and taking a breath to keep herself from crying. Side by side, Kijima and Hazuki put a hand on both her shoulders to comfort her, patiently waiting for her to calm herself. 

"...But, I know now that you would never hate me. I managed to pull through thanks to everyone saving me. Mom, Kaoru, Ms. Rosé, Ms. Ooe, Mr. Ban, Seiji..." 

Ami looked over her shoulder at Kijima and smiled at him. "And my big brother Akira." 

Kijima glanced over at Hazuki to see her smiling softly at him, only for the boy to avert his eyes back to the grave. Though, he smiled as well, feeling comforted by both girls' presence. 

"S-So, I hope you'll rest in peace now that Kakuya won't take anyone else for a long time. We'll come back again to see you. Please take care." 

After Ami finished, she made one last prayer for her late friend. The two teenagers slowly stood up from their spots, but remained still and waited for the young girl. When she was done, she stood up as well and exhaled a breath she had been holding. 

"Good night, Yuri." 

With that, the three began to take their leave. Kijima looked back at the grave, his steps slowing down a bit while the girls' chatted about Hazuki's upcoming concert. For a minute, he felt a chill running down his spine, a feeling he had become accustomed to. Yet, he didn't sense any malice like he had before. If anything, it was...gentle. 

Without thinking, Kijima muttered, "....See ya, Takamura." 

"Big Brother? What's wrong?" 

Turning back, he saw the pair looking at him with confused expressions. He shook his head and took big steps to join them, rubbing his neck with his usual nonchalant face. 

"Nothing. Let's go. You joining us for dinner tonight, Hazuki?" 

Hazuki nodded, smiling wide. "Yep! My manager has been being generous lately, so I got some free time. What are we having?" 

"...Hamburg steak." 

Ami jumped up happily, instantly looking forward to eating her favorite food and Hazuki joining them. "Really!? Then I'll help!"

Kijima sighed, but gave an affectionate pat on Ami's head, much to Hazuki's amusement. She was getting used to seeing Kijima's soft side, but he didn't really mind. 

Times like this became precious to the young boy, no doubt a change from his summer vacation. In the back of his mind, Kijima was aware that he might not keep himself away from the supernatural forever. The people he knew and cherished could get caught up in the mess like last time. 

But his experience with Kakuya made him realize how determined he can be to keep everyone safe. It may had become a part of his life, but he would be ready for it. 


End file.
